Universal Abilities
Go Back To: Magic Types Universal { Push/Pull Binding Link } This is the ability to bind two targets together and apply either a Push Attribute or Pull Attribute to them. Pull Sub-Abilities: * [ Hook ] : If the user binds their own body to an anchored target using the pull attribute, they will be pulled toward that object. * [ Summon ] : If the user is sufficiently heavy enough or anchored, they will be able to summon objects to themselves by binding themselves and the target with the pull attribute. * [ Anchor ] : The user can sufficiently anchor themselves so they won't budge from interference by binding themselves with the floor directly beneath themselves using Push Sub Abilities: * [ Jump ] : By binding themselves to something underneath themselves and applying a push attribute, they can perform a sort of enhanced jump. This essentially functions in the exact opposite way of the Hook but achieves the same result. * [ Strafe ] : Similar to Jump, except the user binds themselves to an object that is horizontal to themselves so that they can move around more quickly. * [ Glide ] : This is exactly like the Strafe ability except for one extra step. That step is for the user to bind themselves to the floor beforehand and apply a push attribute of 1 G to counteract normal gravity. This will leave the the user hovering just above the ground but not allow them to float away. Similarly to air-hockey. * [ Projectile ] : If the user is holding a small object in their hand and them binds that object to their hand using the push attribute while also using a high enough force, the object will act like a bullet. Limitation Note 1: Objects must be in the user's line of sight and within a certain distance for this ability to be used on them. The minimum distance limit is ~20 meters but magic users of the highest level can effect targets up to ~1000 meters away from themselves. Limitation Note 2: The Strength of a Push or Pull can vary depending on what the user chooses. The way in which it is measured is in G forces. The minimum strength limit is 2 Gs while the maximum limit strength is ~ 1000 Gs. Also the strength of a push or pull works similarly to gravity, or magnetism, so the closer two targets are to each other, the stronger the push/pull. { Blacklist / Whitelist } This is the ability to assign a Blacklist or Whitelist attribute to a person's soul. The Blacklist attribute lowers the assigned target's luck or permission status from positive / neutral to negative. The Whitelist attribute raises the assigned target's luck or permission status from negative / neutral to positive. This ability can be used in any way from warding a specific person from entering a area all the way to giving them so much negative luck that their life is a living hell, if they manage to not die. Things like that second point obviously are much more difficult to do than the simple area warding.